The prior art is rich with approaches to using piezo electric crystal activated switches. However such switches are typically subject to undesirable thermal influences. In addition they typically are not suited to many applications in which actuation must occur in an environment characterized by either imprecise or moderate motion by an actuator, since the piezo element can accept force changes that occur only over a very small range of motion.